Dance With Me
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya met Kazuki Nishina one night and the two hit it right off. Kuroko had struggled with his friends the Generation of Miracles but being with Kazuki quickly washed that away. The two started to share a close bond, one that nobody could break but when the Generation of Miracles wanted him back, Kazuki refused and protected him, what will happen to the two now?
**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko Tetsuya didn't feel anything but emptiness as he walked down the street, every one of his friends were no longer a team, they lived up to their names apparently, the Generation of Miracles.

He was walking down the street slowly, not minding that the sun had set long ago, nobody lived with him anyways, his parents traveled 24/7 and he refused to leave so they left him here but made sure to send him money through his self-made bank account, he didn't trust the mail way.

Music soon entered his hearing and he looked up to see the empty lot under the train way. Someone was there, a head of white occasionally poking up only to go back down.

Kuroko looked at the direction, playing with the idea to enter and see who it was just to know who it was. After a few seconds Kuroko shrugged and walked into the lot just the figure jumped again but it was different.

" _ **Burning Splash!"**_ he shouted and flames was seen to come out of nowhere making Kuroko widen his eyes in shock before the flames disappeared.

The boy stopped and Kuroko saw that they were about the same height. He was panting harshly making Kuroko unconsciously hold out his spare water bottle out to him making the boy jump slightly but luckily didn't scream.

"When did you come over here?" he asked.

"Just now to see that weird thingie." Kuroko said as politely as he could, trying not to insult the thing the other boy pulled off.

The boy raised an eyebrow before taking the water bottle and drinking some then asked, "You don't know what a Prism Jump is?"

Kuroko shook his head and the other looked shocked, "I need to show you then! Name's Kazuki Nishina, you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, and I don't think that's necessary Nishina-san." Kuroko said politely but was dragged into the center of the lot where the stereo was still blasting music.

"Call me Kazuki, and just dance Tet-pon!" Kazuki exclaimed as he started to dance to the music, hitting every beat with a movement but keeping up the rhythm smoothly.

"Kazuki-kun, I don't know how to dance." Kuroko said, not minding the nickname since everyone seem to give him a different name anyways.

"Just go with the flow bro!" Kazuki exclaimed and did a little spin before holding out a hand to Kuroko who hesitantly took it.

Kuroko felt like he was introduced to a totally different world when he took Kazuki's hand and before he knew it, he was syncing up with Kazuki's own dance moves. Kazuki grinned at him as they worked like they've been dancing together their whole lives.

"Do a Prism Jump Tet-pon!" Kazuki shouted and Kuroko hesitated so Kazuki shouted once again, "Follow your heart Tet-pon!"

Kuroko took a deep breath and jumped like how he saw Kazuki did before and suddenly it felt like the wind rushed all around him in an excited greeting, _**"Wind Wave!"**_

Kazuki cheered him on when a rush of fresh, clean wind washed over him with a slight blueberry feel to it. Kuroko dove down and rolled over to make sure he wouldn't get harmed by doing that jump just when the music ended, leaving him with silence.

"That was amazing Tet-pon!" Kazuki shouted and slung an arm over him while pumping his other arm into the air with a huge grin.

Kuroko panted with a small smile as the sweat trickled down his face and his clothes was soaked with sweat too but Kazuki didn't seem to mind since he was just as sweaty.

"That was an amazing jump! It was like fresh wind with blueberries for some reason washed over me!" Kazuki said and poked Kuroko's cheek, "You sure you never did a Prism Jump before?"

"Yes I'm sure Kazuki-kun, now if you don't mind me, I want to sleep." Kuroko said and was suddenly dragging the two down to the floor making Kazuki squawk at the sudden movement, the two fell to the floor and Kuroko curled up slightly before his breath evened out, not even caring that it was really dark out and that he had also dragged Kazuki down to the floor to sleep with him.

"Oi! Tet-pon! Wake up!" Kazuki shouted but Kuroko wouldn't budge.

Kazuki tried to lift Kuroko up and roll him off but Kuroko had clung onto his shirt. Kazuki sighed and covered his eyes with his arm before taking a deep breath and tried again, he couldn't let Kuroko sleep on the floor when it was getting colder outside.

After a few minutes of struggle Kazuki managed to sling Kuroko over his back and successfully grab their things before heading to his house where he lived which was luckily nearby.


End file.
